Dark Torvus Temple
The Dark Torvus Temple is a room in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes in Dark Torvus Bog. It requires three Dark Temple Keys to enter. When inserted, the Dark Water and the central platform rise. In this temple, Samus will have to face off against the Chykka. Its three forms are Chykka Larva, Chykka, and Dark Chykka. She will also face Dark Shredders and Chyklings. When Chykka is defeated, the water level recedes, and several platforms that can only be seen with the Dark Visor appear. The Aether equivalent of this room is Torvus Temple. s in the underchamber.]] Connecting rooms *Dark Controller Access (via Blue Door) *Cache B (via Green Hatch) *Dark Torvus Temple Access (via white hatch) *Ammo Station (via Blue Door) Inhabitants Larva Fight s in the Temple.]] ;Dark Shredders :"Morphology: Dark Shredder :Darkling-possessed flying plantform. :Durable plantform gains strength from Ing possession. Immune to Dark Water." ;Chykka Larva :"Morphology: Chykka Larva :Infant insectoid Guardian. :Vulnerable area detected: target has a soft underbelly. Adjusting lock-on point to take advantage of this." Adult Fight ;Chykka Adult :"Morphology: Chykka :Flying insectoid Guardian. :This light creature can be stunned, especially by dark energy. While stunned, look for weak spots to target." ;Dark Chykka :"Morphology: Dark Chykka :Dark energy-charged flying guardian. :Target is charged with dark energy. Most of its body is immune to damage, save for the lower eggsac. Avoid attacks by target's offspring swarms." ;Chyklings :"Morphology: Chyklings :Dark energy-charged Chykka offspring. :Offspring swarm does not have parent's defences. Evade if possible, engage if necessary." Items ;Dark Visor : Defeat Chykka Scans ;Gate (0 keys acquired) :"Security system initiated. All locks are active. Three keys are required to access the temple. They are scattered throughout Dark Torvus Bog." ;Gate (1 key acquired) :"Key code acknowledged. Lock deactivated. 2 Keys required to access temple. Search Dark Torvus Bog to find them." ;Gate (2 keys acquired) :"Key code acknowledged. Lock deactivated. 1 Key required to access temple. Search Dark Torvus Bog to find it." ;Gate (3 keys acquired) :"Key code acknowledged. Final lock deactivated. You may now access the temple." ;Light Beacon :"Xenotech: Luminoth Light Beacon Generates protective field when energized. Light Beacons must be energized by Beam weapon fire to function, and remain charged for a limited time." ;Light Crystal :"Xenotech: Luminoth Light Crystal Generates protective field of light energy. Light Crystals provide protection from Dark Aether's atmosphere. They can be nullified by dark energy and supercharged by light energy." ;Chykka cocoon :"Object scan complete. :Target is a cocoon. A field of dark energy is disrupting deep-scanning ability: unable to scan bioform within cocoon. Energy may be mutating the bioform, as there are signs of extreme growth present in the cocoon's structure." ;Cocoon supports :"Object scan complete. :Organic structure designed to support cocoon. Destruction of supports will release cocoon." ;Platform (separated) :"Object scan complete. :Platform pieces have become unstable since their separation. Suspension and flotation systems are functioning in an erratic fashion." ;Ingworms :"Bioscan complete. :This is a collection of mutated Ingworms. :Bioforms have been bred for massive size. It appears the Ing use these creatures to block access to areas." ;Chykka (dead) :"Bioscan complete. :Target Chykka has been terminated. :Lifesigns are at flatline. No regenerative ability in effect. No evidence of symbiotic corpse possession. Resurrection does not appear likely." ;Dark Visor :"Dark Visor" ;Elevator Hologram (return journey) :"Elevator platform active." Trivia *The Super Smash Bros. Brawl trophy of the Dark Suit incorrectly states that the Dark Suit was obtained in the Dark Torvus Temple, when in reality, it was obtained in the Dark Agon Temple. Gallery Dark_Torvus_Temple_water_floods_Dolphin_HD.jpg|Samus returns the Temple Keys, and Dark Water floods the undertemple. Dark_Torvus_Temple_platform_rises_Dolphin_HD.jpg|The Dark Water causes the platform to rise, allowing Samus to enter the main chamber. Dark_Torvus_Temple_platform_stops_Dolphin_HD.jpg|The platform reaches the main chamber. Dark_Torvus_Temple_Chykka_Egg_falls_Dolphin_HD.jpg|Samus destroys the supports of an egg-like object blocking the Energy Controller entrance. Dark_Torvus_Temple_Chykka_Egg_hits_water_Dolphin_HD.jpg|The egg falls into the Dark Water that has flooded the main chamber as well. Dark_Torvus_Temple_Chykka_Larva_Dolphin_HD.jpg|The Chykka Larva emerges, and Samus engages. Dark_Visor.png|Samus uses the Dark Visor to escape the room after the creature's defeat. ru:Храм Темного Торвуса Category:Rooms Category:Dark Torvus Bog Category:Boss Rooms Category:Temples